Newton Scamander ou Artemis Grindelwald?
by Aigle de Foudre
Summary: Après son retour de New York, Newt subit la pression de son frère. Après une trahison, le magizoologiste disparaît. Où est-il?


Ça faisait quelques mois que Newt est rentré de son voyage aux USA. Depuis, son frère aîné, Thésée n'arrête pas de le réprimander d'avoir faillit détruire New York. L'Auror se fichait de l'état de santé de son frère après son combat contre Grindelwald qui s'était excusé auprès du magizoologiste. Pour la sécurité de l'ancien Hufflepuff, le mage noir a posé des sorts de protection et des alarmes qui le préviendrait si jamais Newt était blessé ou en danger.

Le jeune magizoologiste s'occupait des créatures avec tellement d'amour qu'il préférait leur compagnie à celle de son frère. Il ramassait des plantes pour soigner les trois dragons qu'il vient de sauver quand un sort le toucha dans le dos. Criant sous la surprise et la douleur, Newt tomba au sol et vit son frère le regarder avec une telle haine qu'il gémit silencieusement. L'Auror dit une voix aussi froide que la glace:

-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi Newton? Tu pars aux USA, tu as presque détruit New York à cause de tes créatures et maintenant, tu soignes des dragons. Décidément, quitter Hogwarts t'a changé et ce n'est pas très joyeux.

-Thésée...

-_Silencio! Endoloris! Crucio! _Fit l'Auror en visant son frère qui essaya de se défendre avant d'abandonner.

La torture du magizoologiste dura quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que Thésée partit pour le Ministère afin de retrouver sa fiancée, Leta Lestrange, l'ex de son petit frère qui était en sale état. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Newt sentit les alarmes posées par Grindelwald s'activer avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

Gellert Grindelwald, mage noir, ennemi publi n°1 du monde sorcier et Seigneur des Ténèbres était dans son bureau dans le Château de Nurmengard réfléchissait à l'entente qui s'était installée entre lui et le magizoologiste Newt Scamander quand les alarmes posées chez le sujet de ses pensées s'activèrent inquiétant le seigneur des ténèbres qui activa le port-o-loin relié à la maison du magizoologiste.

Le mage noir apparut à l'extérieur de la maison et vit trois dragons voler au-dessus, stupéfait, Grindelwald murmura:

-Des dragons? Gellert Grindelwald, ce n'est pas le moment de t'occuper des dragons mais de Newt.

Entrant dans la maison, Gellert sentit rapidement que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était calme, trop calme.

-Newt? Tu es là? Murmura le mage noir avant de voir le jeune magizoologiste inconscient. Newt!

Le mage noir s'agenouilla près du jeune sorcier et vit qu'il tremblait et saignait. Alarmé, le seigneur des ténèbres récupéra toutes les créatures magiques et les dragons avant de retourner auprès du blessé et de ré-activer son port-o-loin et d'être à nouveau dans son bureau. Déposant la valise où résidaient les enfants de Newt car le magizoologiste lui avait dit que ses créatures étaient ses enfants sur le canapé, Gellert observa son nouvel ami et fut furieux. Prenant délicatement le blessé dans ses bras en un style nuptial, le mage noir sentit les côtes et le poids léger de Newt et se dirirgea vers sa chambre. Après avoir déposé le magizoologiste sur son lit, Gellert envoya un message à l'un de ses partisans qui travallait en hôpital. C'est son meilleur ami qui apparut en catastrophe.

-Gellert! Tout va bien?

-Moi oui, lui non.

Gellert montra le magizoologiste au médecin qui chassa le seigneur des ténèbres afin de travailler tranquillement. Vexé, le mage noir retourna à son bureau et vit la valise qui s'était ouverte et le Niffler du blessé était sur son bureau et le regardait avec des yeux de chiot perdu. Souriant à la créature, Gellert lui donna un objet brillant qui n'avait pas de valeur pour lui. Le Niffler alla voir le mage noir qui lui tendit la main pour lui permettre de monter sur son bras, la petite créature grimpa jusqu'au cou de Gellert qui rigola. Il était sensible au niveau du cou. Le seigneur des ténèbres murmura à la petite créature:

-Tu te demandes où est ta maman? Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui, mon meilleur ami est médecin et le guérira très rapidement.

-Gellert? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu as une créature magique dans le cou?

-C'est le Niffler de Newton. D'ailleurs, comment va-t-il?

-Je ne sais pas par où commencer.

-Par le début.

-Pour faire simple, ton invité a été torturé pendant longtemps sous les sortilèges du Doloris et du Crucio.

-QUOI?! QUI lui a fait ça?

-C'est le problème.

-Comment ça?

-Il refuse de me le dire. Tout ce qu'il dit c'est qu'il compte se venger de la souffrance qu'il a subit.

-Je vais le voir.

-N'oublies pas sa valise.

-Ah oui.

Après avoir récupéré la valise du jeune magizoologiste, l'ennemi n°1 du monde magique se dirirgea vers sa chambre où l'ancien Hufflepuff réfléchissait à sa vengeance. Gellert fit d'une voix douce et inquiète:

-Newt? Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr, c'est ta chambre si j'ai bien tout compris. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce qu je fais là?

-De quoi tu te souviens?

-Je vais te montrer.

**Flash-back**

**Newt ramassait des plantes pour soigner les trois dragons qu'il vient de sauver quand un sort le toucha dans le dos. Criant sous la surprise et la douleur, Newt tomba au sol et vit son frère le regarder avec une telle haine qu'il gémit silencieusement. L'Auror dit une voix aussi froide que la glace:**

**-Qu'est-ce que je vais faire avec toi Newton? Tu pars aux USA, tu as presque détruit New York à cause de tes créatures et maintenant, tu soignes des dragons. Décidément, quitter Hogwarts t'a changé et ce n'est pas très joyeux. **

**-Thésée...**

**-_Silencio! Endoloris! Crucio! _Fit l'Auror en visant son frère qui essaya de se défendre avant d'abandonner.**

**La torture du magizoologiste dura quatre heures, jusqu'à ce que Thésée partit pour le Ministère afin de retrouver sa fiancée, Leta Lestrange, l'ex de son petit frère qui était en sale état. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Newt sentit les alarmes posées par Grindelwald s'activer ****avan****t**** de sombrer dans l'inconscience****.**

**F****in Flash-back**

Gellert était horrifié, furieux, en colère, rempli de rage, de haine et de colère envers le frère aîné du magizoologiste. Sa magie réclamait vengeance.

-Gellert? La voix remplie de peur de New sortit le mage noir de ses pensées.

\- Comment ose-t-il?

-C'est mon frère aîné.

-Ça lui donne le droit de te faire du mal?

-Non?

-Je veux t'aider à te venger Newt.

-D'accord mais à une condition.

-Laquelle?

-Que tu m'appelles Artemis. Newt Scamander est mort.

-Artemis comment?

-Et pourquoi pas Artemis Grindelwald?

-Tu seras mon époux, tu en as conscience?

-Oui et je sais que toi au moins tu ne m'empêcheras pas de faire ce que j'aime.

-Tu as raison. Et pour ton apparence?

-J'ai pensé à tout. Ma magie m'aidera.

-Je peux t'embrasser?

-Oui.

Gellert se pencha vers Artemis afin de l'embrasser. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, une lumière sortit du corps du magizoologiste et aveugla le seigneur des ténèbres qui ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, Gellert fut émerveillé par la vision devant lui. Artemis avait de longs cheveux noirs, une peau blanche qui demandait à être marquée, ses émeraudes ont laissé la place à des saphirs encerclés d'argent et pailettés d'améthyste. Voyant sa baguette, Artemis la brisa avant de la mettre au feu sous les yeux de son nouveau mari.

-Artemis?

-Je n'en ai plus besoin. Je maîtrise la magie sans baguette.

-Tu ne fais plus qu'un avec ta magie.

-Oui.

-Tu me réserves d'autres surprises?

-Oui. Mais pour commencer, capturons la famille Scamander et tout le Ministère anglais.

-Pourquoi faire?

-Leur montrer ce qu'il en coûte d'essayer de s'en prendre à mes enfants.

-J'aime bien l'idée.

Artemis laissa son mari lui faire l'amour avec tendresse et passion. Gellert était aux anges, son magizoologiste était réacif à ses baisers et sensible à ses caresses. Le mage noir fit après des relations sexuelles époustoufflantes:

-Il faudra prévenir nos partisans que tu nous as rejoint.

-Comment ça?

-Le Château de Nurmengard possède une salle du trône avec deux trônes.

-Tu veux que je siège à tes côtés?

-Oui Artemis.

-Quand veux-tu les prévenir?

-Demain. Dormons.

Le lendemain, Gellert emmena son jeune époux à la salle du trône du Château et lui dit de s'asseoir sur son trône avant de s'installer sur le sien. Le mage noir appela ses partisans qui apparurent dans la salle et se figèrent en voyant un inconnu d'une beauté mortelle aux côtés de leur Seigneur. Gellert dit d'une voix forte:

-Mes frères et mes sœurs! Comme vous pouvez le voir, j'ai un compagnon qui siège à mes côtés. Je vous présente Artemis Grindelwald autrefois connu sous le nom de... Je peux?

-Bien sûr, je ne veux rien cacher à nos alliés.

-Donc je disais que l'ancien nom d'Artemis est Newton Scamander.

-Comme Thésée Scamander?

-Je vois que sa réputation le précède.

-Que faîtes-vous ici?

-Comme mon compagnon l'a dit, je vous ai rejoint.

-Pourquoi?

-Pour me venger et faire en sorte que les créatures magiques possèdent des droits et la liberté de se promener dans le monde magique. Elles sont plus proches de la magie que nous en tant que sorcier.

-Vous voulez commencer par quel pays?

-L'Angleterre. J'ai une mission pour vous.

-Quelle mission?

-Capturer la famille Scamander et tout le Ministère anglais.

-Avec plaisir.

Les partisans des deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres transplannèrent pour l'Angleterre et capturèrent l'ancienne famille d'Artemis et le Ministère anglais. Pour faire plaisir à leur nouveau Seigneur, les sorciers capturèrent tous les élèves et professeurs d'Hogwarts et mirent leurs prisonniers dans les cachots.

Thésée restait proche de sa famille, vit le Ministère anglais en entier ainsi que les élèves et professeurs d'Hogwarts. Le directeur de l'école vit son ancien protégé et élève favoris et se dirirgea vers l'Auror:

-Bonjour Théséus.

-Bonjour Directeur Dippet.

-Tu sais où nous sommes?

-Non.

-Pourquoi toute ta famille, le Ministère et Hogwarts sont là?

-Vous êtes ici sur ordre de notre Seigneur. Fit la voix d'un partisan des Seigneurs des Ténèbres.

-Et que nous veut votre Seigneur?

-Ce n'est pas à nous de vous le dire.

Le partisan quitta les cachots et se dirirgea vers le bureau d'Artemis. Il frappa à la porte et attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

-Entrez!

-Bonjour mon Seigneur.

-Bonjour Percival, que puis-je faire pour toi?

-Les Scamander, le Ministère anglais et l'école d'Hogwarts se trouvent actuellement dans nos cachots.

-Vous avez été très efficaces!

-C'est un honneur de vous servir mon Seigneur.

-Percival, est-ce que tu peux faire passer le message que je désire que vous m'appeliez Artemis?

-Si c'est ce que vous...

-Non! Pas de vous!

-Si c'est ce que tu veux.

-Merci. Je dois sortir dans la cour.

-Je peux t'accompagner pour ta sécurité?

-Pas de problème.

Les deux sorciers sortirent et l'un des trois dragons d'Artemis qui volaient se posa devant le mari de Grindelwald avant de lui permettre de monter sur son dos. En voyant son Seigneur sur le dos du noble animal, Percival fut émerveillé par la scène.

-_Fliegen._

Le dragon eut une impulsion avant de s'envoler. Les partisans et Gellert sortirent pour voir le magnifique spectacle aérien. Artemis vit son mari et fit descendre son dragon vers lui.

-Il y a un soucis?

-Je pensais faire le procès de tes anciens collègues, membres de ta famille et professeurs dehors.

-Je peux faire une entrée spectaculaire?

-Oui.

Gellert fit préparer l'arène voisine du Château pour le procès tandis qu'Artemis alla se cacher avec ses dragons.

Les prisonniers furent emmenés dans une arène où les partisans de Gellert attendaient. En voyant le nouveau symbole du mage noir, les Reliques de la Mort entourées d'ailes de dragon furent choqués. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Gellert Grindelwald retint le sort de torture qui le démangeait lorsqu'il apperçut Thésée. Aurora Scamander demanda d'une voix hautaine:

-Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez?

-Vous êtes un présent pour mon compagnon.

-Compagnon? Qui serait assez fou pour vous épouser? Demanda Thésée avec insolance.

Des rugissements et des battements d'ailes se firent entendre. Les prisonniers et les mages noirs levèrent la tête et virent les dragons d'Artemis planer dans le ciel. L'un d'entre eux s'éloigna de ses frères avant d'aller se poser devant l'entrée de l'arène et de déposer sa mère. Une silhouette se détacha de l'ombre de la créature magique qui s'envola. Les prisonniers virent un homme aux longs cheveux noirs tressés dans son dos, une peau blanche et des yeux saphirs encerclés d'argent et pailettés d'améthyste se diriger vers eux. Thésée voulu l'arrêter et reçut un regard glacial par son ancien collègue, Percival Graves qui avait rejoint Grindelwald après sa captivité. L'inconnu resta à une bonne distance des Scamander. Logan Scamander demanda d'une voix froide:

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je ne vois pas en quoi mon identité peut vous aider.

-Réponds Mage Noir!

-Je m'appelles Artemis Grindelwald. Mari et compagnon de Gellert Grindelwald, magizoologiste, Mère des Créatures Magiques et Protecteur des Dragons.

-Magizoologiste? Comme mon fils?

-Fils?

-Oui, Newton Scamander.

-Savez-vous ce qui est arrivé à votre fils?

-Il a disparu du jour au lendemain.

-Vous l'avez abandonné sans le moindre remord!

-Vous le connaissez?

-Entre magizoologistes, nous avons travaillé ensemble et m'a raconté la «petite blague» dont il a été victime.

-Ah...

-Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous avez cru le directeur d'Hogwarts au lieu de votre chair et sang! Il vous a dit ce qui lui est arrivé et vous lui avez conseillé de laisser tomber. Pourquoi?

-Il a baffoué l'honneur de Gryffindor! Cria Thésée.

-Silence Auror! Vous êtes son frère aîné mais vous ne l'avez pas aidé et torturé. Pas étonnant qu'il soit mort.

La famille Scamander fut choquée d'apprendre la «mort» de l'un des leurs. Le Ministère aussi. Tous les prisonniers furent tristes sauf Dumbledore qui avait reconnu le magizoologiste. Jettant un coup d'œil à Gellert, le professeur vit de l'amour et de l'inquiétude dans le regard vairon. Se tournant vers le deuxième Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'ancien Gryffindor fut surpris de voir les trois dragons posés derrière leur mère.

-En tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, je vous accuse de trahison envers la magie et un sorcier qui avait la vie devant lui. _Sudeginti._

Obéissant à l'ordre, les dragons brulèrent tous les prisonniers sauf Dumbledore qui rejoignit Gellert et Artemis qui lui annonça qu'il était Newton Scamander. Les deux Seigneurs des Ténèbres réussirent à conquérir le mode magique mondial, dévoilèrent le monde sorcier aux moldus et eurent la Princesse Perséphone Diane Ariana Grindelwald, filleule de Percival et d'Albus Dumbledore-Graves.


End file.
